…Cómo ser padre y no morir en el intento…
by rock-cullen-5000
Summary: Esme se va a un viaje de negocios por un mes, por lo que Carlisle se queda con los pequeños Eddy, Em y Alie, a los que se le suman Bells, Jazzy y Rose; ¿como sobrevivirá Carlisle a todo esto? ¿qué pasaría si Esme se tarda mas en volver?...
1. Esme se va

…_**Cómo ser padre y no morir en el intento…**_

_**By: Carlisle Cullen**_

* * *

><p><em>Esme se va a un viaje de negocios por un mes, por lo que Carlisle se queda con los pequeños Eddy, Em y Alie, a los que se le suman Bells, Jazzy y Rose; ¿como sobrevivirá Carlisle a todo esto? ¿qué pasaría si Esme se tarda mas en volver? ¿Emmett de Barbie? ¿Bella es niño? ¿Alice se extravía en un centro comercial? ¿Edward, todo un manipulador? ¿Jasper, mujeriego a los 6 años? ¿Rosalie se quiere casar? todos humanos ;)<em>

**Disclaimer: **_los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran Meyer, gracias a Dios que existe!_

* * *

><p><strong>Esme se va…<strong>

- Carlisle, sólo me iré por 1 mes, así que por favor, no intentes cortarte las venas si es que algo no sale bien, yo lo llevo haciendo por 9 años, en la cocina está la pequeña lista de las pequeñas cosas que necesitas para las pequeñeces que necesitan nuestros pequeñísimos hijos, te amo, no lo olvides… ah! Tampoco olvides que pronto llegará Renné a dejar a Bella, ya sabes que tiene que ir a un viaje de negocios y blah blah blah…

-Esme

-…Luego también llegará la madre de Rose y Jasper a dejarlos también, ya sabes que su suegra está mal y deben viajar a Tennessee para…

-Esme…

-Las vitaminas de los niños están en el estante de la…

-ESME!

-¡¿QUÉ?

-Cariño, lo tengo todo bajo control: Renné y Bella, Marie, Rose y Jazz, lista de pequeñeces, las venas, vitaminas, estante, gas, cocina…

-P-pero, son mi-mis b-be-bebes y me necesitan y y y…

-Cariño, anda en paz, los doctores no te esperarán por mucho tiem…

-¡QUE SON MIS BEBÉS ESTUPIDO! ¿ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES?

Esme siguió gritando como loca mientras yo la conducía a la puerta con sus maletas, cabe mencionar que Alice, Edward y Emmett observaban la escena muy entretenidamente, lo que me llevó a pensar… ¿De dónde carajos sacó esa bolsa de palomitas Emmett?

_¡clack!_

¡Al fin! Esme se había ido y ya no se escuchaban esos gritos de la loca madre sobreprotectora de Esme, mi cielito Esme, esa mismita que me golpeaba con lo primero que encontraba cada vez que escuchaba a los niños decir groserías o cosas obscenas mientras me gritaba: _"¡Eres un estúpido mal parido Carlisle! ¿Cómo haz podido enseñarles eso a mis angelitos? ¡Asqueroso puto de mierda!"_ si claro, yo les enseñaba groserías, y Esme era toodo un ángel…

-Bueno niños- dije mientras me arrodillaba a su altura -ya que mami se ha ido… ¿Qué quieren hacer ahora?- pregunté de los mas tranquilo, oh oh, grave error…

-¡desfile de modas!-

-¡tocar piano!-

-¡I'm a Barbie Girl!

Todos hablaron a la vez, pero la voz de Emmett fue la que se escuchó mas, dejándome totalmente sorprendido a su respuesta.

Todos lo volteamos a ver con cara de ¿WTF?

-¿Qué?- Chilló Emmett, y comenzó a llorar, cosa que causó una reacción cadena con sus hermanos, ya que después lloró Alice (Cosa que no fue lindo, tomando en cuenta su voz de campanitas muy, muy agudas), y luego los siguió Edward.

"_¡Piensa Carlisle, piensa inútil descerebrado!"_ decía una vocecilla en mi cabeza, muy parecida a la de Esme, cosa que daba miedo tomando en cuenta que parecía como si me vigilaba o algo así… y de pronto surgió la idea más maravillosa del mundo…

-¿Les parece si vamos al sótano a buscar el tesoro escondido?

-¡NO!- respondieron los tres a coro y comenzaron a llorar aun más fuerte.

-¡GALLETAS!- grité desesperado, eso les gustaba a los niños, ¿no?

Todos me miraron con cara de ¿WTF? Y Edward se me acercó.

-No sabes que hacer, ¿verdad?-me susurró Edward, con una pequeña sonrisa petulante, ese niño si que manipulaba a la gente, con razón es muy pegado a Esme…

-N-no- respondí nervioso a lo que podía hacer -pero tu si, ¿verdad?-

-Ajaaa- respondió con un deje de burla en su voz –pero sabes que te costará… 50 dólares- ¡mierda! ¿Que de malo tenían los 50 centavos de antes?

-ok-

-Hermanos, ¿alguien quiere pizza y refrescos mientras vemos "American Pie"?- niño listo

-¡Sii!- Respondieron Alice y Emmett a coro.

_¡Ding, Dong!_

Oh oh…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Wolas! <strong>**Soy nueva acá, espero que les guste mi primer fic… ¡no sean duras! Se que no esta para nada bien, es humor estúpido salido de mi cabeza de chorlito… muuucho café, patatas fritas y chicles (mmm, chicles…) si les gustó, o no, (lo mas probable es que no) déjenme un review, eso me hará feliz =·3**

**Este fic surgió de cuando mi mamá no estaba en la casa por viaje de negocios y mi papá se quedó a cargo, pero no fue muy dramático…**

**Notas: Esme es doctora, se va a un viaje de negocios (tiene similitud, eh?), Carlisle trabaja en una editorial (osea, hace el trabajo en casa), Em tiene 9 años, es el mayor, después viene Eddy, que tiene 7 añitos, y la pequeñita de la casa: Alice, con 5 añitos; son muuy locos, a veces se pelean, pero se llevan bien. (pronto vendrán mas notas de los otros personajes, tanto niños como adultos). **

**P:D.: Carlisle se los Agradecerá un mundo si es que me dejan reviews, en serio, no es así Carlisle?**

**-Claro!... ¡Alice, deja el hámster de la señora Webber!¡Emmett, quítate esa peluca y ese tutu!¡Edward, deja mi billetera!...**

**Ups, alguien tiene problemas….**


	2. Niños y más niños

…_**Cómo ser padre y no morir en el intento…**_

_**By: Carlisle Cullen**_

* * *

><p><em>Esme se va a un viaje de negocios por un mes, por lo que Carlisle se queda con los pequeños Eddy, Em y Alie, a los que se le suman Bells, Jazzy y Rose; ¿como sobrevivirá Carlisle a todo esto? ¿qué pasaría si Esme se tarda mas en volver? ¿Emmett de Barbie? ¿Bella es niño? ¿Alice se extravía en un centro comercial? ¿Edward, todo un manipulador? ¿Jasper, mujeriego a los 6 años? ¿Rosalie se quiere casar? todos humanos ;)<em>

**Disclaimer: **_los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Meyer, gracias a Dios que existe!_

* * *

><p><strong>Niños y más niños…<strong>

-… puerta?- Conocía esa voz, era Alice, pero, ¿por qué decía puerta sin mas? ¿Acaso mi peque se estaba volviendo loca? Aunque ya lo estaba un poco, ¿pero tanto como para decir puerta?

-Uh?-

-hay Carlisle, decía que el timbre ha sonado como 15 veces y porque aún no ibas a abrir la puerta- maldito Edward, se suponía que me debían decir "papi" o "papá", pero no, Edward me decía Carlisle y sus hermanos habían aprendido…

-¡ABRE LA PUERTA CARLISLE!-gritó Emmett-¿será que puedes hacerlo?-

Me encaminé hacia la puerta, y casualmente escuché como mis tres pequeños retoños decían en un susurro acusador: _¡padres!_

-Hola señor- decía la pequeña Belly-Bells sonrojándose furiosamente mientras Renné la dejaba abandonada a su suerte conmigo "El sumiso Carlisle", yéndose a un viaje de "negocios" con un jugador de ligas menores y con un kit playero completo.

-Tranquila nena, acá todos somos muy amistosos- dije con la mejor mueca parecida a una sonrisa que pude asimilar, al parecer a la pequeña no le gustó mi "sonrisa", ya que se me quedó viendo con una cara de WTF?.¿qué culpa tenía yo de no tener una sonrisa linda y sexy (que por cierto siempre tengo) cuando estoy por enterado de que mis hijos demonios-raros-igualitos-a-Esme se pueden comer a la pequeña… era una niña no? Porque no venía vestida como tal: pantalones holgados, una camiseta tres veces mas grande de su talla con un "dedo malo" como estampado, tennis deportivos con los cordones zafados y para complementar, una gorra en su cabecita con cabello enmarañado.

-Em… ¿Carlisle?- Nota mental: _deja de quedarte como un tarado a cada segundo._

-oh, si claro, pasa peque…- no sabía si implementar "ña" o "ño", así que peque estaba bien.

-ña Carlisle, soy niña, aunque no lo parezca- genial: otra nota mental: _Bella SI es niñA_.

-oh, no lo dudé ni un instante, solo… solo pasa- nota mental (otra vez): _¡ESTUPIDO!_

La niñA pasó a la casa con una expresión de WTF? Mientras yo me golpeaba e insultaba mentalmente-si lo hacía de verdad, podría pasar como estúpido otra vez-.

-ho.. hola- Decía Edward viendo a la niña embobado-¿ co… como t… te ll… amas?-

-yo Isabella, pero todo el mundo me dice bella- oh vamos, ¿la niña no podía hacer otra cosa además de sonrojarse?-dime bella-.

-Bella…-Ed lo decía como si fuera una santa o algo así...

-Bella!- Alice lo decía como si fuera un anuncio de cachorros gratis...

-Bella- Em lo decía como si fuera una palabrota…

* * *

><p><strong>Joey Joey Joey! Ya volví! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, aunque son pocos (los primeros de mi vida ;·3), son los más valiosos para mi! Y claro, para Carlisle… (les cuento que aún no logra que Emmett se quite el tutú y la peluca), como sea, acá otra nota: Bella se comporta como un niño, dice palabrotas, súper escupitajos, se viste como uno… en fin, piensa que Edward es un afeminado, pero acá el detalle: es SU afeminado, lo toma como suyo ;)…. En fin, espero sus reviews: sean insultos, dedos malos, felicitaciones, tomatazos, brocolicolazos, sugerencias, ideas… etc.<strong>

**¡Hasta la próxima amigos!**

**P.D.: perdón por el capi corto! Emmett desmanteló mi computadora y escondió el teclado y el mouse...**


	3. …Cómo ser padre y no morir en el intento

…_**Cómo ser padre y no morir en el intento…**_

_**By: Carlisle Cullen**_

* * *

><p><em>Esme se va a un viaje de negocios por un mes, por lo que Carlisle se queda con los pequeños Eddy, Em y Alie, a los que se le suman Bells, Jazzy y Rose; ¿como sobrevivirá Carlisle a todo esto? ¿qué pasaría si Esme se tarda mas en volver? ¿Emmett de Barbie? ¿Bella es niño? ¿Alice se extravía en un centro comercial? ¿Edward, todo un manipulador? ¿Jasper, mujeriego a los 6 años? ¿Rosalie se quiere casar? todos humanos ;)<em>

**Disclaimer:**_los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran Meyer, gracias a Dios que existe!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>María… es decir, Marie…<strong>_

El trabajo de instalar a Bella, Aparte de unas "poquísimas" bromas super bien echas de Emmett, (que no se entere de que sabe hacer buenas bromas o sino…) algunos intentos de matar a bella por su mal gusto de la ropa según Alice y algunos piropos mal echos para conquistar a la peque según Eddy, estuvo bastante bien.

Pero llegaba otro paso muy difícil: ¿Qué querían los niños para comer?

Después de sentar a todos los niños en el sillón que esta frente a la tv, me puse en frente y formulé la pregunta "más fácil de mis días con estos chicos". Si claro… ingenuo.

-Bueno niños- puse mi amago de sonrisa que solía salir sólo cuando necesitaba que de verdad no fuera un amago de sonrisa-¿Qué quieren cenar hoy?

Todos se vieron las caras como si fueran a competir entre sí en algún reallity y luego voltearon lentamente sus miradas hacia mí.

-¡PIZZA!

-¡SPAGUETTI!

-¡HAMBURGUESAS!

-¡HELADO DE SARDINAS!

Perfecto. Podía preparar hamburguesas, hervir pasta y hacer salsa, pedir una pizza… ¿Pero como rayos podía hacer un helado de sardinas?

Iba a abrir la bocaza que heredé de mi madre querida (Nótese el parecido con mi querida esposa) para mandar al demonio (O a lo que sea que quiera recibirlo), pero sufrí una pequeña intromisión…

-No lo hagas Carlisle. No si quieres que esta casa siga en pie.

-¿Hacer que?

Allice me miró con preocupación, Edward con una sonrisa socarrona y Bella no me miró. Espera… ¿Edward?

-Préstame atención Emmett. Nuestro engendro de padre aquí presente quiso decir…

¡DING DONG!

¡Campana! ¡Oh, piadosísima, sublime, hermosa, salvadora campana! ¡Te amo campana! ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Sólo tengo que divorciarme de Esme y…

_¡Ni lo pienses cabrón!_

La voz… ¡LA VOZ!. La campana… Cam… pa… na… ¡¿CAMPANA?

Corrí a la puerta con todos los niños por detrás gritándome cosas como "¡Mueve tu apestoso trasero más rápido Carlisle!" "¡Le diré a Esme!" "¡Dame de comer intento de aborto!"

Tenía ganas de llorar, pero al abrir la puerta puse la mejor sonrisa que pude (o mi esbozo de ella).

-¡Bienvenidos!

La mamá de Rosalie y Jasper me miró de arriba abajo, siempre con un toque de… ¿Lujuria? Santo cielo, desde el colegio me pasaba esto… ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser la mejor amiga de mi Esme, por que?

-Hola Carlie- Ese tono acaramelado me empalagó al escuchar la primera palabra -¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien… eh…esto…-

-¡Hola MARIE!- gracias sabelotodo Edward, gracias por recordarme el nombre de mi acosadora.

-¡Eso es! Es decir… ¡Hola María!

Se me acercó y me "ronroneó" (eso parecía como si estuviera estreñida) al oído

-Soy Marie… gatito- ¿Por qué me guiña el ojo? ¡¿POR QUÉ ME GUIÑA EL OJO? ¡Edward, me está guiñando el ojo!

-Este… si si, hola MariEE… jejeje. ¿Vienes a dejar a tus hijos y DE MARIO no?-

Se alejó…

-Si… Mario… como sea. ¿Puedo pasar a dejar las maletas? Escuché que se van a quedar en tu habitación…-

-Marie, creo que es hora de que te marches eh? ¡Mira! El tío Mario vino del kiosco con flores… ¿No es tierno tu ESPOSO?- Y justo en ese instante tenía unas ganas tremendas de matar a Marie y con sus restos hacer un monumento a mi peque Eddy.

-Si, como sea. Creo que debo irme lindo. ¿Cuidas a mis chicos? Adiós… cof, cof ...comer cof, cof…-

Y se encaminó a la camioneta de Mario, tambaleándose como pavo sin ir al baño desde hace 2 meses.

Y la camioneta arrancó…

Y se alejó…

¡AL FIN!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Mátenme! Tírenme tomatazos, paquetazos, platanazos, pantuflazos… ¡Me quedé sin inter por toooodo este tiempo! Pero ya regresé. Menos mal. Acá les traigo un nuevo capi… ¿Interesante eh? Pobre "Carlie" jejeje… Marie es una mujer un poco rellenita, madre de Jazz y Rose, esposa de Mario y acosadora desde secundaria de Carlisle. Mario es un tipo sin chispa, desarreglado y todo lo demás… ya verán por qué. Ahora me voy, Emmett le está quitando sus vestidos a Rosalie y ella está tras el con un cuchillo. ¡Hasta pronto! ;)<strong>

**P.D.: ¡Reviews! ;D**


End file.
